Life of Royalty
by Gflea
Summary: What price John is back? well he did promise. Gwyn is back as well. She makes quite an entrence, bringing news of danger, but also hope for a king to have his love back. Fluff, i love fluff. Gwyn and Philip pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess of Thieves, or any character there in. (Happy? Why do I have to state this everyone already knows this? Oh well.)

**A.N.: Okay people, this is my first fanfic all I have done up till now is help other authors with their stories. So be nice. Okay you don't have to be nice, but you should be, unless I've dissed on your work then you are totally aloud. **

**Chapter one:**

Her horse is faltering under her, but she can't stop she has to get to the king and worn him. She has been riding hard for many days and she knows she will not be able to make it if her horse goes lame, but still she pushes him. She whispers in his ear "Come on boy just a bit further, then you can rest." And on they go.

When they reach the castle however all she can get out to the guard is "King. Danger" before falling into blessed unconscious. She falls from her sweating, weary horse as a crowed gathers round and one of the guards runs off to get King Philip. He would want to know about Robin Hood's daughter and her condition wile the captain will want to know about the danger.

The king had been working on several official documents all morning, and had gone to day dreaming about Gwyn and what she was doing at that moment, and what she and he would be doing at this moment if he were with her instead of cooped up in this stuffy castle.

Just then a guard came bursting in, "Your Majesty, Lady Gwyn has just arrived in quite a state. She fell from her horse right after she told us you were in danger. She is being brought to the guest chambers know and the doctor has already been summand.

Philip was on his feet immediately, and was rushing to the guest chambers. Oh no what's wrong with Gwyn is all he could think of he totally ignored the part about the danger. In fact he was planning to inflict great pain on who ever had had the audacity to hurt his Gwyn. (A.N. I know I'm such a hopeless romantic)

Unfortunately, the castle was very big and the guest chambers were on the other side of it, and there were constantly people getting in his way and asking him unimportant and stupid questions. So it took a wile for him to get there, and when he finally did the doctor was just leaving Gwyn's room. "Well, is she alrigh? What's wrong with her? Is she going to live? Did she tell you who did this to her?" Philip said all in one breathe.

To which the doctor answered "Yes, she's going to be alright. Its just exhaustion. No she did not tell me who did this to her, because she is still asleep. Now take a deep breath, is there any thing else you wish to know your majesty?"

"Yes there is one more thing. Can I see her now?"

"Yes you may, but do not wake her, she needs a lot of rest. If you promise not to do that you may see her."

"Yes I promise, thank you doctor." And with that he disappeared into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and softly brushed some stray hair out of her face saying " You should know better then to do this, and if you do not get better soon, I will never forgive you" with that he kissed her on the forehead and lay down next to her softly. He lay there content until he also fell asleep.

Mean wile outside the room……….

"Make sure they are not disturbed by anyone and tell the council and the court that the king will be unavailable for the rest of the day. And if I hear any gossip about this I will know who to blame for it, but I trust your loyalty." Sated the doctor wile looking suspiciously at the guards.

"Yes sir" they said together and saluted, then two went and stood by the door, wile the other went to relay the message.

Satisfied the doctor walked off thinking I hope prince John is not back, that would be very bad


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess of Thieves, or any of the characters. (Sheesh this could get really annoying)

**AN: I would like to say I'm sorry for the spelling errors in my last chapter. Sorry, I was writing it at 11 o'clock at night, and plus my spelling isn't very good to begin with. But I will try and have one of those people who can spell look over my chapters before I post them. And thanks for pointing it out to me ****KeitaWolf****, and thanks for the complement.**

**Chapter 2**

It was early in the morning the next day, and Gwyn was just stirring form a deep sleep. She was tired though and didn't want to get out of bed quite yet, so she snuggled up to the warm body next to her. Wait, warm body? Instantly she was out of bed and standing with only a night shirt on. This woke up Philip, who sat up and asked "Why did you have to wake me up to? I was having a very pleasant dream." He yawned and started to get up, and then noticed that Gwyn was a little wobbly on her feet. "Besides you shouldn't even be up. Here let me help you back to bed." He went to her to help her, but was pushed away.

"No that's alright," she said, "I'll be fine." She started to walk towards the wardrobe, but didn't quite make it. She tripped over the rug by the bed and would have landed face down on the floor if Philip hadn't been close and caught her.

"See, you are in no condition to be out of bed yet," he said wile lifting her up (to her annoyance) and putting her on the bed. "Now just wait here and I will go fetch the doctor. But you have to promise to stay. Promise?" Philip asked wile mock glairing at her.

"Yes, I promise, but you must also bring your captain of the guard and Froedrick. You all need to hear what I have to say. My father should be coming soon so you should also leave a message for him, on were to find me."

"Is that it?" asked Phillip sarcastically

"Yes, for now that's it" Gwyn said with a slight smile

"Your wish is my command."

"Good answer"

"I shall return" Philip said and he left the room. Then when the door was shut he said to the guards, "No one is to enter or leave this room, until I return. Is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty, it is crystal clear," Stated the guard on the right.

"Good then I shall be back. Oh and, have some food sent up, I missed dinner and I don't intend to miss breakfast. And Gwyn should eat something as well," Philip ordered the guards before walking off in search of the doctor and the captain.

**Mean wile back on the road………..**

"I hope Gwyn made it to the palace alright," stated Will looking at Robin guiltily. "I feel really bad about letting her make such a trip so fast, but she was the only one young enough to make that trip without to much damage."

"Yes, but we must also make haste, because the king will also want the details of Prince Johns plan. And we must see if she made it to the palace alright," said Robin as he kicked his horse into a trot.

They arrived at the palace soon after, and were directed to the guest quarters. There they found Gwyn lying in bed with the king sitting in a chair next to her with the captain of the guard behind him, wile an older man they assumed was a doctor examining Gwyn.

"What's wrong with you girl?" asked Will, wile Robin went over to hug his daughter.

"Nothing, their fussing over me for no reason," Gwyn stated looking quite annoyed.

"No it is not for no reason, you are suffering from exhaustion and dehydration" said the doctor who was also looking annoyed. (AN: I know they didn't have those words back then, but I couldn't think of anything else to use)

Just then the captain of the guard, Laurence, cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him, "If you don't mind I would like to hear about the danger that supposedly, by king is in?"

"Oh, Gwyn you haven't told them yet? Then what was the point of exhausting your self to get here early?" asked Robin.

"I didn't think you could move as fast as you did," Gwen paused before saying, "old man," she said with an evil grin. Everyone else in the room was trying to hide their grin.

"I will get you back for that latter, little girl. But first we must relay our news," said Robin wile slightly glaring at his offspring. "It all began wile in a tavern."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess of thieves or anything of the characters. But I do own all the other stuff, so don't you go stealin' from me. I will hunt you down and take it back. No just kiddin. Hope you like this chapter.

**AN: Special thanks to Appollina and Aria Vanyel for their help on some things, and listening to me think out loud.**

**Chapter 3…**

"What do you mean there's a spy?" The captain and Philip said together.

"Well it seems he was left here when Prince John escaped, and has been gathering information for him and the sheriff all this time," Robin explained looking very serious.

"That makes a lot of possibilities. I don't even know were to begin," said the captain with a frown. "The castle still has most of the original staff. In fact the only new people are a new cook and myself."

"Well," Robin continued, "it seems our dear prince is planning to attach at the Christmas feast."

"Well that gives a lot of time to plan how to stop him and bring him to justice once and for all," stated Philip determinedly, "considering its now only September."

"Yes it does your majesty," agreed the captain, "now if you will excuse me I have plans to make," he said as he bowed and walked out the door.

"Come on Will, we should go to. Good day to you your majesty. And please take care of that daughter of mine," said Robin with a smile.

"Do not worry sir, she'll be well taken care off," said the king with a smile of his own as Robin and Will left.

Gwen didn't care what was being said about her, she had long ago fallen asleep. Philip got up as soon as Robin had left and went to Gwyn. He smoothed her hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. To bad I have to leave, I could stay with her all day, but I am still the king and have duties to attend. and with that thought he walked out the door and into the hall. When he shut the door behind him and turned to the hall, he found Frodrick standing in front of him. "Oh Frodrick, in all the excitement, I forgot I had, no Gwyn had, sent for you. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait though, she fell asleep during the meeting, and the doctor says she needs her rest. You can go in their and wait though."

"No, that's alright your majesty, I'll come and see her when she awakes," Frodrick assured him, "I would like to, however discuss our relations with Spain."

"All right, I'm busy right know, because I am behind on paperwork, but as soon as I have time and its alright with you, well discuss it," promised Philip.

"Thank you your majesty," said Frodrick with a slight bow.

But just as he began to leave Philip said, "oh, and Frodrick. Please do not call me your majesty unless we're in court. You saved my life and I consider you a friend and friends do not call friends 'your majesty', okay?"

"Yes your maj….Philip I will try. It's just hard when almost everyone else calls you that. But I will try," and with a smile and a wave he was gone down the hall.

Philip watched him leave and then let out a long sigh, and trudged off to his writing room to get back to the business of being king. As he was sitting at his desk he thought I hope Gwyn is better by this evening, so I have some one to talk to at dinner instead of that boring old duke. But now is not the time to think of pleasantries, I have work to do and went diligently back to work.

Later that evening……..

It was about time for dinner and Philip decided to go see if he was going to have an escort or not. When he reached the door he took a moment to straiten himself out, the guards saw this and tried not to smile. The king noticed, but decided not to mention it. He knocked on the door, because he knew that just to walk in would be dangerous to his health. When he heard a soft "Come in" form the other side of the door he entered without a second thought.

As soon as he entered the doors slammed behind him and the bar was set in place, locking the guards out. Then suddenly a knife was at his throat. That's when he saw that Gwyn had been tied up and gagged. This he could tell was not going to end well.


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. My computer's mother board died, and then my disc died, and then my friend's jump drive got stolen. Its been a bad couple of months for the technology around me. That and they set up a new program in my computer class so that when you shut it off it will revert back to the way it was at the beginning of the day. All of the newly added stuff will be gone, and so the stuff I saved on it got erased over Christmas vacation. So that is some of the reasons for not updating. That and I've had writers block. But no worries I'm writing the new chapter as we speak. Thanks for reviewing.

Love,

G-flea


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess of Thieves

**AN: So I finally got to a computer, and I finally got a new jump drive, so its all good. And to answer mizukimarr910 no I haven't done anything bad recently, that I know of. Or at least not anything really bad. **

**Chapter 4:**

"So nice of you to stop by your majesty," said a slurred voice behind him. "We thought you would never come and that we would just have to settle for the girl, but you dropped by at just the right time."

"How did you get in here?" Philip asked

"Oh one of the nice guards told us when the guard on this door changed, and then let us in in-between shifts. If he was trusted enough to be aloud to guard this door or yours he would be here for you to meet, but your captain is smart and the guard isn't that trusted, but he was still able to get us in here"

"You won't have that spy for long, the captain will soon figure out who did it and there will be new company for those in the dungeon" Philip said with a smile.

"That's fine he will just escape with us, they don't know your in peril yet so he still can get in and out of here with out much question."

Just then Gwyn some how got one of her arms loose form the chair she was tied up in. The man behind her ran around to tie her back up, but she had also gotten a leg out and kicked him in the balls. He went down, but not for long enough to get the rest of the ropes untied. She struggled, but he out weighed her and got her pined down and tied back up again.

Damn, thought Philip, she almost had it. Philip looked at Gwyn, "I'm surprised you got in here with out a sound, if she wasn't so tired it wouldn't have been so easy for you. Besides what kind of man hurts a defenseless woman to prove how strong he is? I'll tell you what kind, the weak kind. You have no chance in this venture, we will win and you will be sent to the dungeons for such treason against your king."

The man pressed the knife harder against Philips throat, "You are not my king, you are a pretender who sent my king into exile. And for that he has plans for you that I will not spoil by killing you, but he did say we could do what ever we wanted to the girl as long as she was alive when we arrived," he said wile pushing Philip into a chair and tying him there. "And I think that once we're out of here we will take full advantage of that," he said with a leer towards Gwyn.

"You touch her and I will kill you, even if I die in the process. I will still live long enough to dance on your grave before I die," Philip yelled at the kidnapper wile straining against the ropes.

The guards heard the yelling and knocked on the door, "are you alright your majesty?" one of them yelled.

The kidnapper's partner took out a knife and put it to Gwyn's neck, "Tell them every thing is fine or she dies."

Philip looked at Gwyn and saw that she was scared, but when she saw him looking at her se glared at him. The look told him that if he gave himself up to save her it wouldn't matter if she lived, she would hate him forever. He knew that she would say that the country needed him more then her, but he knew that without her he wouldn't be much use to his people. Plus Fredrick would probably kill hi anyway. Then he thought of something. The captain had said he had put a couple of his best men at the door. They would know who had entered through the door, so he said "Its alright, Gwyn just fainted, but the doctors helping her now. And tell the captain that we may be a little later to dinner."

"Yes your majesty, and what may we tell the captain is detaining you?" came the reply through the door.

Yes, thought Philip, they caught on to it, but from the looks of things, the kidnapper had noticed something to. So he would have to be careful about the next thing he said, "Tell him that Gwyn would like to see to her horse now that she is better, and that after we are through we join him at dinner to further discuss the news that Robin brought back."

"Yes your majesty, right away." And they heard two pairs of feet running off.

"You told them something didn't you?" asked the kidnappers when the footsteps were far enough away.

"No, if I had they would have come bursting in here and some people would be very dead," answered Philip

"Fine let's get out of here before they come back," said the kidnapper that was guarding Gwyn. He cut her ropes, but kept a knife to her back. The other did the same for Philip and they all started heading out of the room. As they walked past the guards post the same kidnapper said, "It was very stupid of those guards to leave the door unguarded. I thought your captain was stricter then that."

Just then the two guards came out of their hiding palaces just behind the two kidnappers putting knives to the now would be kidnappers thoughts, "He is," said one.

"That's why we didn't leave," said the other. "Now drop your weapons." There was the clank of mettle hitting stone and Philip and Gwyn moved away. "Are you all right your majesty?" asked one with concern, but also with his eye on his prisoner.

"Yes I think we are," said Philip. Then turning to Gwyn he said, "I would have died before letting them touch you, even if it meant you would hate me, because with out you I wouldn't have been able to live anyway."

Gwyn looked at him and then said, "I know, and I love you for it." They kissed and they kissed so intimately that the guards just turned and walked away with the prisoners in hand, both knowing that the captain was going to be very happy to get the identity of the so called spy out of these two, and that soon they would have a new queen if things kept going the way they were going.


	6. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do not own The Princess of Thieves.

**Sorry it keeps taking me so long to update, I'll try and start updating more. **

**Chapter 5:**

"Gwyn….. …..Gwyn?" Fredrick said with a little shock in his voice as he came upon the couple.

Gwyn jumped away from Philip in surprise. Philip just looked calmly at Fredrick and said "Fredrick you have the most aggravating timing of any man I know."

"I'm s-s-sorry sire; b-b-but the captain sent me to t-t-tell you that if you are done s-s-stopping assignations, w-w-would you please meet him in the d-d-dungeons." Fredrick stopped for a second and collected himself before asking "What assignations does he mean sire?"

"I'll tell you about it while "his majesty" goes and sees what the captain wanted to talk about" Gwyn said kissing Philip on the cheek and taking Fredrick's arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. "And while were at it I want to get some food, and unconvinced kept me form dinner. Do you think that the cooks would be willing to give me something?"

"Yes I think they will but you will have to tell me what happened and if I need to tell people to start planning a wedding," said Fredrick loosing his stutter as he teased Gwyn.

Gwyn hit him playfully on the arm as they continued toward the kitchen. Philip watched with a smile on his face. He was already planning the proposal in his mind. But he totally refused to think of the wedding, that was far too much planning for him, a mere man. But he did think that he would ask Fredrick to be the best man. He hadn't made any really good friends besides him and it would make Gwyn happy.

Philip turned and headed toward the dungeons to see what the guards and the captain had gotten out of the would-be-kidnappers. He knew getting information would not be easy, because he had told his guards there would be no more torturing the prisoner and the new captain agreed. Even with the resent rule change the dungeons were not the happiest place. The feeling of death would always linger here, and Philip hated being down here. But the captain would not have asked for him if the information wasn't troubling or valuable.

As he entered the interrogation room, formally know as the torture chamber, he one of the men that had tried to capture him tied to a chair and a little more bruised then when he last seen him, but otherwise fine. The captain leaning against the wall with a look of disgust on his face, he looked up when Philip came in. "His name is Vetch, he has just told us which guard helped him, who sent him, and everything else he knows," the captain informed his king.

"And how exactly did you get this information out of him" Philip asked.

"A few casual threats and a search of his pockets which revealed the letter with his orders. The dunce didn't think to get rid of it. Makes me think how he ever learned to read."

"Yes, there seem to be more of those out there then you would think. So who would do this?"

" Well the guard that helped I already had a suspicion on, but it was easier keeping track of him then killing him for treason and maybe getting one that was smarter, apparently he was a little smarter then I thought, or just found out the guard rotation on accident. As for the man that gives these men their orders, well its one of Prince John lackeys."

"They came earlier then expected," Philip said while thinking out loud, "He getting bolder, and so soon after we chased him out with his tail between his legs. I take it you are sending out some men to try and find him?"

"Yes, but it will not be easy he is a snake and as such can hid under some of the slimmest rocks. But we will find him, and this time he will not get away," the captain said with fierce determination.

"Good, because I want him in this dungeon or dead before the wedding."

"The wedding?" the captain looked confused, "whose wedding?"

"Why mine if she says yes," Philip said wile walking out with a smile on his face, leaving everyone in the room, except the guard that had apprehended the man, with a look of shock on their face.


End file.
